Dreams Part 3
by Yurichi-kun
Summary: The Dreams have ended and I finally said it but will Rukia have the answer I've been wishing for?


Dreams Part 3

I do not own Bleach but I will soon mwahahahahahahahahahaha 0

"Rukia I want you."

I finally said "it" I just hope Rukia feels the same way about me.

"Ichigo maybe I should go!" she said as she left the room

"Rukia, wait I don't know what I was thinking please come back!"

CRAP!!!! I just ruined my chances with Rukia but…but I'm not giving up just yet!

I jumped out of bed and put on some pants "RUKIA, wait let me explain!" but I soon realized she was already out of the house.

(Rukia's P.O.V)

"Ichigo, maybe I should've stayed but I…I….I cant do it, not now!"

I started to walk around the block thinking about what he said

I wanted to take him just as much as he did but my sense of what's right and

Wrong got in the way, after all in the real world it is considered that I am 16.

Although truthfully I'm hundreds of years older than Ichigo!

Damn I'm thinking about this to much, you're not got do have sex with Ichigo and that's Final!!

I eventually came back to the clinic; I made myself think I wasn't going to give Ichigo the light of day! I slowly opened the unlocked door and saw Ichigo looking like a nervous wreck while watching Americas Funniest Home Videos.

(Ichigo's P.O.V)

I was watching one of the funniest shows ever but just couldn't laugh! I just wonder when Rukia's going to get ho….

"Ichigo umm can I talk to you for a second/" I turned around to find Rukia with a desperate look on her face.

"Umm of course we can talk Rukia." I left the couch and joined Rukia at the table

"Ichigo when you told me you wanted me did you really mean it?"

"Rukia of course I meant It" I grabbed her with all my strength "I love you will all my heart!!"

"Ichigo I love you too but…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HOLDING ME BACK!!!"

"I can understand completely. I'll just…. be in my room"

I walked up the stairs and suddenly heard Hichigo's voice

"_Get your FATASS back over there ICHIGO!!!!"_

"SHUT UP she doesn't want to and I respect that!"

"_YOU DO NOT RESPECT IT, REMEMBER WE SHARE THE SAME FEELINS (mine are just amplified) YOU WANT HER JUST AS MUCH AS I DO, BAKA!"_

As much as I didn't want to admit it he was telling the truth I needed Rukia but didn't have the guts to tell Hichigo.

Suddenly I was sent back to Zangetsu with Hichigo standing there with me (with his clothes on)

"_You're a real idiot Ichigo, I should be the one out there not you!_

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled as I left Zangetsu

I fell on my bed and felt movement underneath my back

"Huh…. What's that?"

"Mrff Ichimo frg tou udiut mrrff!"

"Oh is that you Kon hehehheh." I said as she popped his head out.

"Ichigo I heard the whole thing, STAY AWAY FROM ONEESAN YOU DON'T DESERVE H….!"

"Awww shut up Kon I want u outta here for tonight damn!"

"Fine but I'm only doing this because u let me mooch off u" he jumped out the window and left yelling his head off

I checked the time it was 1:00 in the morning I had to get some sleep, so I laid my head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep. I suddenly realized something I felt someone on top of me, moving their finger in a circle formation around my nipple.

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if it was really happening. I opened my eyes to find Rukia sitting on top of me moving her finger around my nipple. I lifted my head and grabbed her bare shoulder. She shuddered and looked at me; her eyes were wet and her hand quickly moved closer and closer to my crotch. I was like my first dream only I knew it was real.

"Rukia are you sure about it this time?"

She nodded and I quickly brought my lips to her cheek she blushed and started to rub my crotch when I put my lips to her face she quickly grabbed me with her other hand and pulled me in. When our lips met she forced me to open my mouth, she stuck out her tongue and explored every inch of my insides. I pushed her down and un-buttoned her shirt to reveal her bra, I removed her shirt and licked her swollen lips. The bra was pink and small, despite the size of her breast I stilled loved her body.

I removed her bra and attacked her firm and hard nipple with my tongue. She moaned as I rolled my tongue around it I slowly lifted my body to let her remove my zipper. She removed my pants quickly and firmly and teased me by rubbing my left nipple while removing my boxers. I moved down and lifted her skirt the underwear I saw was pink and cute. I looked up and saw and embarrassed look on her face.

"Do you not like the view?" she asked

"Rukia how could you ask that no matter what you look like we still love each other (but the view isn't so bad either)."

I pulled down her skirt and panties at the same time and revealed her womanhood my two fingers could resist going into her so I let it be and in result Rukia suddenly screamed! I pulled out but she said to keep going I took a guess and realized that she had never masturbated before. My thrusts were slow and pleasing, she moaned and groaned, she was about to cum when I stopped, I new it was torturing her.

She couldn't keep this up for long so she pulled my legs up to her face and started to lick the side of my cock. She moved up and down the side of my penis with her tongue, finally she came to the top and licked in a circle, and at last she let my member rest on her soft wet tongue. :slurp:slurp: when Rukia felt a sudden bulge at the bottom of my penis she stopped. I let out a small whimper she found it arousing and said "please lick "it" PLEASE"

I granted her plea and slithered my way to her vagina I licked around it until I reached her clit, round and soft like a button when my tongue tapped it she moaned in pleasure then quickly forced my head closer so I would stop torturing her. I took her buttocks with my hands and dug into her; she shivered as my cool hands moved up her spine my tongue moving deeper and deeper until…

"AAAAGGGHHHH" she screamed, her come was running down my throat I made sure to take it all down. Moving my hands from her spine to her left breast and sucking up the leftover come from the side of her legs made her moan and groan she lifted my head and kissed me with her extremely wet tongue. My legs started to shake when she pushed me back, my dick was the first thing her hand went to she rubbed it sensually

"Damn, Rukia…I….I…. I'M CUMMING!!!!!" my cum spilt all over her hand she brought it to her face and licked it away like it was something gods could only drink.

"Hey Ichigo, was I tasty, my little baby?"

"Of….. Of course: blush:"

"_Oh Ichigo we're finally at it huh."_

"Damn Hichigo I don't need this right now!"

"_Alright, Alright but I have a request; please can you just let us do "that" eh eh!"_

"WHAT SHE'S NOT GONNA LET ME DO "THAT" HICHIGO!"

"_Ok don't over react I just saw it on family guy, I mean to do it in the ear so experimental BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Ichigo are you ok?"

"Yeah um I just wanted to admire your beauty."

"I…Ichigo: blush."

We took each others hands I stared at her entrance and with my free hand tickled her breast

"Hehe I….I…Ichigo hehe I'm hehe I'm t…. ticklish!"

"Hehheh"

I took my penis and stopped at her vagina I waited for her signal.

She at last nodded her head and I plunged my member inside of her

"AHHHHH ICHIGO IT'S TOO BIG FOR ME!"

It felt extremely tight around my cock for a few seconds until she gradually stretched to my size.

I slowly moved out and placed my members head on her clitoris she

"Please…. (Moan) I want…. (Groan) YOU INSIDE ME NOW…. (Another moan)!!!"

My cock slipped down and proceeded inside of her. I moved slowly and erotically and then sped up moving as fast as possible.

When my cock bulged up Rukias insides couldn't handle anymore, and in an instant she came all on me and in result I came as well, our juices were coving everything I pulled out and let the extra cum spill out. I turned over and lightly kissed her lips.

"Rukia are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Of not course, I've never done anything down there in fact."

I grabbed Rukia and fell asleep with her in my arms.

The next day….

I woke up to realize that Rukia had disappeared I checked my bed and found her on the ground.

She had her hands on her breast and legs curled up, I soon realized she was shivering so I brought the blankets over her and sat on the bed.

"Ichigo please I want to do it again." Rukia asked

"Heh you're an animal Rukia: grins"

Thanks for reading and remember, your comments are what keep me going () !


End file.
